Researchers conduct research on microbiological pathogens which, if allowed to escape into the environment, could cause severe illness and/or fatalities among human and/or animal populations. Similarly, clinicians conduct studies on human and animal subjects infected with such pathogens or with experimental vaccines against or treatments for such pathogens. The compositions utilized in the clinical studies are also frequently pathogenic or potentially pathogenic, such as in the case of live virus vaccines. In yet other studies, experimental subjects, both plant and animal, may be subjected to retroviral treatment to produce transgenics which may produce unique pathogenic microbes. Thus, it is important that a large part of such activities be conducted in secure environments from which accidental release of the pathogens is prevented. The Centers for Disease Control and Prevention has established a Biosafety Level rating systems which is used to determine the type of facility and procedures to be used in handling infectious agents.
The highest Biosafety Level, BSL 4, is reserved for the most dangerous infectious agents. BSL 4 rated agents are handled in containment facilities having specialized ventilation and plumbing systems. Moreover, BSL 4 facilities have specialized entry and exit procedures. Biosafety Level 4 facilities are quite expensive due to the specialized systems and requirements. Moreover, there are few such facilities in the country available to researchers and clinicians. Thus, the value of BSL 4 facility per square foot is quite high and efforts are made to minimize bulky equipment placed in such facility so as to maximize working and habitat space. Furthermore, equipment in a BSL 3 or 4 environment must be autoclaved or otherwise sterilized before being removed from the containment area. To autoclave large pieces of analytical or diagnostic equipment, however, would be prohibitive.